Unspoken Wishes
by Shiyaki
Summary: Aladdin thought being a prince would help him, but maybe it's more of a hindrance in the end.


**Disclaimer: **I sadly don't own Harry Potter (or I would be very rich and would have done different things with the characters) and neither do I own Aladdin.

**Author's note**: I've started this some time ago and decided to finally finish it up. It was supposed to be longer, but I kind of lost interest.

**Rating: T**

**Warning: slash**

* * *

„This is ridiculous."

Harry looked up from his conjured binoculars to cast a side-glance to the annoyed princess, who was standing right next to him. Lured by their curiosity, when the music had first started, they had both entered the closest balcony to figure out the source and had promptly been greeted by quite the display. 'Prince Ali' was currently nearing the palace, while showing off himself and his riches tremendously. It wasn't an unusual concept per se. The past months had brought a plethora of pompous princes, who had been chased off by Jasmine – and Raja – without fail. Therefore, her reaction didn't surprise Harry in the least. To be honest, he could even relate to it. The singing he could deal with, but all those animals and servants?

"True, but the magic is quite impressive." It made him wonder _how_ the other boy did it, though. The last time he had met Aladdin – and there was no doubt this was him – the young man didn't have a magical bone in his body. He could feel it now, however. The magic was so thick it was almost tangible – at least for him. And, honestly, how else would a penniless boy change into a prince overnight?

Without further ado he concentrated back on his binoculars in hopes of catching sight of the magic source, but the crowed made it too difficult an undertaking, so in the end he gave up with a sigh. Harry vanished the binoculars and leant against the balustrade, resting his chin on his palm.

"I liked him better, when he was poor and cheeky…" It had reminded him a bit of the twins and the orphan in him had felt connected to Aladdin as well. Then, the other boy had been charming, now he... seemed to be overcompensating or something. "You're just sulking, because you can't drool over his chest anymore," Jasmine teased him with a slight smirk, deliberately ignoring the obvious display of Harry's own magic. She was used to it by now. "If you want him, get him. Maybe you can stop this madness out there in the process."

The black-haired, young man was left stuck between fighting down the blush and glaring at the princess. "Did you even consider the possibility that he's here to ask for _your_ hand? Why else would he act like a prince and come here? You might also remember him barely sparing me a glance the last time," Harry responded sourly, while pushing off of the balustrade. He had never claimed to have overcome his hot temper and occasional moodiness.

Considering Jasmine's look, she probably _hadn't_ considered it, but now that she did, she was on a warpath. The elephant had barely banged open the front doors, when the princess left for the throne room, most likely to rain her indignant fury over her father and Aladdin. Harry, himself, left for his room to indulge in a sulk.

* * *

Later that evening, Harry stood on his balcony and nibbled on fruit. He had locked and silencio-ed his rooms after getting back, so he would not be disturbed. He also didn't want to chance a meeting with Jasmine's newest marriage candidate under any circumstances. He knew, he acted pathetic, but at the moment he honestly didn't care. It reminded him too much of the whole Cedric fiasco, which had resulted from his crush on the older boy and Cedric being only interested in the Asian beauty Cho.

Harry was deeply enough engrossed in his thoughts to not notice the arrival of a new person. Only when the newcomer cleared their throat did he get startled out of his musings and automatically raised his hand to defend himself, with a hex already forming on his lips. Fortunately his brain caught up with his reflexes in time, otherwise his potential victim would probably have fallen to their doom due to being stunned.

By the looks of it, his visitor was quite shocked by his reaction; Harry was just confused about Aladdin's appearance. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be wooing princess Jasmine? This is the wrong balcony." He refused to pretend he didn't know the other male, even if it _did_ make him sound rude. Well, he was snappish at the moment anyway, so whatever.

"I… no, uh… what?" Aladdin's unintelligible response was accompanied by a bewildered frown. Harry sighed and was about to rephrase his question, when something else caught his attention. He distractedly asked the other boy if he weren't in the palace to marry the princess as his gaze fixed on the buzzing, rather suspicious insect near Aladdin's face. Many people wouldn't have noticed such a small creature, but he had been Hogwart's youngest seeker of the century for a good reason. The familiar magic and Aladdin's flailing were pretty good clues as well.

"…see you." Harry blinked, barely catching the end of the other boy's explanation. He couldn't believe he had spaced out like that! Fighting down an embarrassed flush for the second time this day, Harry refocused his attention on Aladdin, who looked adorably nervous now. "Sorry, could you repeat that, please?" The other man shifted from one foot to the other in an amusingly un-princely manner. Whatever Aladdin had said the first time, it had obviously cost him quite some nerve. Harry berated himself inwardly, but quickly lost the guilty feeling, when 'Prince Ali' seemed to change his tactic – A tactic to accomplish what exactly, he had to still figure out, but it was probably nothing to be excited about, the fluttering in his chest notwithstanding. Aladdin cleared his throat and assumed a pose that could only be described as arrogant… if it weren't for the continuing flailing.

"I said, I have no interest in the princess. I was… just an oasis away and wanted to drop by to say hello, before going back home to my marvelous kingdom." Harry nodded a bit, while wondering if _anyone_ could possibly believe such a far-fetched, poorly delivered lie. Aladdin _did_ have a very charming smile, though... There were bound to be people who just looked at it and bought all the blatant codswallop.

He wasn't one of them.

"And you're always travelling around with a city's worth of animals and servants?" He asked almost sweetly. Harry would have understood working and transport animals, guards and even some of the entertainment folk, but people did not run around with dozens of animal-shaped gold statues, peacocks or huge balloons. Not even princes!

Aladdin opened his mouth, closed it with a snap, when no tone left his lips, and then tried the whole process a second time. He resembled a fish on land rather stunningly. Five minutes of absolute silence went by, before Harry let the other man off the hook – pun fully intended. His almost nonexistent patience for this situation was dwindling quickly. It was bittersweet to have Aladdin up here, to have his whole attention, to talk to him, to not know, what the other young man wanted and to feel the stirrings of hope that would surely be squashed. He had been assured of Aladdin's lack of interest in Jasmine, but he didn't quite dare to assume where else his interests lay.

Harry uttered a barely audible sigh and ran a hand through his hair. "The answer doesn't really matter. I'm getting tired of this... Please state your business or leave." _That_ ultimatum certainly startled Aladdin into talking.

"I've heard you are well-versed in sorcery, so I thought… Of course, I don't know if you're interested, but I… I wanted to ask you, if you maybe wanted to take a ride with me on my…" "Flying carpet!" Aladdin looked as shocked as Harry, though for an entirely different reason. Apparently Carpet had taken the invitation into its own hands- uh fringes without his notice; Aladdin was accordingly surprised to have his statement finished by the other young man.

The wizard was next to the flying carpet in record time – all other thoughts and feelings forgotten for the moment - and petted it to Carpet's obvious pleasure. "I always wanted to ride on one, but back home they're banned." Carpet managed a surprisingly convincing affronted look for something that wasn't in possession of a face, making Harry smile in amusement. "Yeah, I don't understand why, either. You're such a fine specimen." Cracking a grin at Carpet's smugness, he looked up to the flabbergasted pseudo-prince, no longer able to ignore the pounding of his own heart. "You said something about going for a ride together?"

Aladdin was able to stutter out a confirmation, while Carpet folded itself into makeshift stairs to ease the mounting. Sitting on the flying carpet was comparable to being on a waterbed – soft and flexible, but still somewhat sturdy. It was definitely different than sitting on a broom. The take-off startled the wizard into gripping the nearest thing available to avoid falling into his certain doom. He quickly identified said thing to be Aladdin, who was smiling at him in that dazzling way that turned his knees into jelly. Harry blushed, but was way too happy to care this time. And if he didn't let go of the other man, even after regaining his balance, neither of them mentioned it.

He had missed flying and the feeling of freedom that accompanied it. The sights were impressive as well and the flight – he had to admit – very romantic. How they had ended up on the roof of the Emperor's Palace in China, he still had no idea, however. Well, who cared? The fireworks were worth the confusion!

"So, what's this really about, Aladdin?" Said man startled, but quickly put back on his game face. "Who is this Aladdin person? **I** am Pri-" "I'm many things, dumb isn't one of them, you know? The different clothes don't change anything about your face or your voice." When Aladdin tried to sell him a story about actually **being** Prince Ali Ababwa and only wanting to experience life as a poor person – in another kingdom no less -, Harry gave him a _Look_.

The other man finally relented and metaphorically shrank to the size of Abu's usual height. "I-I needed a way to get into the palace. Nobody would let some street urchin and notorious thief like me enter. There was this strange, old man with the parrot-" Harry's eyebrow twitched. That sounded remarkably like Jafar, the man he had kicked out within a week of arriving, after having seen through his nefarious plots. "… who told me he would lead me to a treasure, if I got him an old lamp that was at the same place. Being rich would change everything and I didn't have much to lose, so I agreed. He tricked me, but he never got the lamp." At this point Aladdin regained his cheeky grin and Harry, guessing where this was going, looked at the other male with rapt attention and wide eyes.

"I found out, it was the lamp of a genie." Aladdin shoved his hand under his turban and came back with an old, but polished oil-lamp. "Meet Ge-" Before Aladdin had the chance to rub the lamp, Harry laid a hand on top of the other man's, making the latter blink in confusion. "I can meet him later. Tell me, why did you come to the palace and what were you doing on _my_ balcony. The last time we met, I remember you being quite taken with Jasmine, while mostly ignoring me."

Harry was glad he wasn't the one to flush in embarrassment for a change. It was much more fetching on Aladdin's face anyway. "That wasn't the first time I saw you. I- Ialwaywatchyouonyourmarketda ys." Harry blinked and tried to detangle the jumble of words – unsuccessfully. "Pardon?" "I always watch you on the days you go to the market place and buy food for the homeless children," Aladdin repeated slower and pointedly avoided looking at him.

"Under the cloak you always wore such fine clothing and you obviously had money to spare… I didn't dare approach you, but when princess Jasmine almost lost her hand to the street vendor…" Aladdin shrugged and still averted his gaze, therefore missing the surprised, but happy look on Harry's face. "Up close you're even more stunning, especially your eyes. I knew, I would act like a total idiot, so I kind of tried to avoid interacting with you as much as possible, focusing on the Princess instead…"

Harry felt his heart beat a mile a minute. So Aladdin _was_ interested in him after all. With an affectionate smile he raised his hand and pulled the other man's chin back towards him. "Idiot. I don't need a prince. I don't care if you're poor, either. I didn't have anything of value for more than half of my life. Just… stop lying to me, I hate that." His fingers wandered to the back of Aladdin's neck, before he leant in. The kiss was a bit clumsy, but everything Harry had hoped it would be. When both of them opened their eyes again, the fireworks had stopped. The night was still illuminated by moonlight and lanterns, though. It was more than enough light to see Aladdin's awed expression.

Harry could already imagine Jasmine's smug 'I told you so'. He didn't care.


End file.
